


Fan art: Special Name (AtsuHina)

by yashnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashnie/pseuds/yashnie
Summary: Atsumu noticed a tattoo in Hinata hip. It was oddly familiar and heart-warming, but would he know the meaning of it?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Fan art: Special Name (AtsuHina)

**Author's Note:**

> Shouyou means "distant" while Miya means "shrine"/"sanctuary"  
> Putting it together, the name is Miya Shouyou
> 
> PS  
> check out my other work too :>  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210350 :>


End file.
